The present invention relates to a fluid seal assembly of a pressured system for reducing static friction on a displacement rod of the pressured system.
Suspension systems in vehicles are known and are continuously improved for vehicle handling and ride comfort. Inherent in most conventional suspension struts is a compromise between at least vehicle ride comfort (the ability to isolate the vehicle from the road surface) and handling (the ability to resist roll of the vehicle). Pertaining to vehicle ride comfort, a suspension strut operates to provide dampening of a spring force toward the vehicle and toward the surface below the vehicle. However, manufacturers have been challenged with providing optimum damping of such spring forces when the vehicle is moving at relatively slow speeds, e.g., speeds less than 30 miles per hour. In many situations, high pressure within the suspension strut contributes to generate a high static friction and dynamic friction at the seal. This increases what is called ride harshness of the vehicle ride. Moreover, a seal which radially engages a displacement rod of the suspension strut contributes to the friction on the displacement rod. At low vehicle speeds, the friction between the seal and the displacement rod is relatively high resulting in undesirable ride harshness experienced by an occupant of the vehicle.
Thus, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide a fluid seal assembly of a pressured system for reducing static friction on a displacement rod of the pressured system.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a fluid seal assembly of a suspension strut for reducing static friction on a displacement rod of the suspension strut. The fluid seal assembly includes a sealing member disposed on a surface of the suspension strut. The sealing member is in circumferential engagement about the displacement rod to define a radial preload on the displacement rod contributing to a static friction thereon. The fluid seal assembly further includes an actuator attached to the seal member and configured to bend when an electric input is applied there across to displace the sealing member from the displacement rod for reducing the static friction on the displacement rod when the displacement rod move from a stagnant position the suspension strut.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.